


Holding Out For A Hero

by hunting_angel (stardazed_daydreams)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angelic Lore, Canon Compliant, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mild Blood, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Season/Series 05, Spells & Enchantments, Summoning Circles, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-03 01:36:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19453666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardazed_daydreams/pseuds/hunting_angel
Summary: "Really inspiring speech, that," a familiar candy-coated voice said, and Sam's eyes snapped open. Sure enough, there in the center of the summoning circle was Gabriel, sitting cross-legged on the floor as he ran his fingers along the arranged offerings. "Is that goat's blood?" He asked, sounding delighted. "How last millennia." Despite the comment, he dipped his finger in the bucket and sucked it off. "Eugh." He made a face. "It's cold.""What was I supposed to do, warm it up in the microwave?" Sam asked, annoyed, and Gabriel's face lit up."So he speaks!" He grabbed a cookie from the tray, crinkling his nose. "Really, Oreos, Winchester? How unoriginal." He smirked. "Although you are a pretty sight on your knees."





	Holding Out For A Hero

On days like these, where Sam and Dean returned dejected from another dead-end lead about preventing the apocalypse, Sam couldn't help but to think of him. 

Gabriel. The archangel. Powerful enough to disguise himself as a trickster and hide from heaven for millennium. Strong enough to tear a powerhouse like Cas to shreds with a snap of his fingers. 

He had to know something about how to put a stop to the apocalypse- after all, Micheal and Lucifer were his brothers. 

Sure, he was a prick, and sure, he'd told them that he wasn't getting involved, but Sam didn't think they should just give up now. 

Maybe he just needed a little more... incentive. 

So Sam picked up some books from the local library and plunked himself down in front of his laptop in their shitty motel room while Dean went out to get drunk. 

After hours of thumbing through countless pages of endless lore, scrolling through Wikipedia pages, and slogging through passages of the Bible, Sam found a page that claimed to hold an angelic summoning spell. Combined with a little more research and his prior knowledge of Gabriel, Sam knew what he had to do. 

It was easy, really, getting out of the room without raising suspicions- the next day he just said some line about returning the books he picked up, and Dean was practically chasing him out. He drove out to an abandoned warehouse, spent a few hours painting down the correct sigils, and laid out the offerings in the center of a circle. 

Lighting a candle, he kneeled just outside of the circle, pressing his hands together and bowing his head. "Archangel Gabriel, hear my prayer," he deadpanned, inwardly rolling his eyes at the formality of it all; the former trickster probably would respond faster to the promise of candy- which, he supposed, is what the offering was for. "I brought you cookies and... stuff," he said lamely. "And I bid you to come to my circle, and all that jazz." Sam sighed heavily. "It's Sam Winchester."

"Really inspiring speech, that," a familiar candy-coated voice said, and Sam's eyes snapped open. Sure enough, there in the center of the summoning circle was Gabriel, sitting cross-legged on the floor as he ran his fingers along the arranged offerings. "Is that goat's blood?" He asked, sounding delighted. "How last millennia." Despite the comment, he dipped his finger in the bucket and sucked it off. "Eugh." He made a face. "It's cold."

"What was I supposed to do, warm it up in the microwave?" Sam asked, annoyed, and Gabriel's face lit up. 

"So he speaks!" He grabbed a cookie from the tray, crinkling his nose. "Really, Oreos, Winchester? How unoriginal." He smirked. "Although you are a pretty sight on your knees."

"You know what I want," Sam said, choosing to ignore the comment as he sat back on his feet. "I need you to tell me how to stop Micheal and Lucifer."

"No can do, Samsquatch," Gabriel said, dipping the cookie in the goats blood and popping it in his mouth. "I told you. I'm not picking sides." 

"You wouldn't be picking sides, not really," Sam reasoned. "I mean, you'd be fighting them both." 

Gabriel raised a single eyebrow. "You drive a hard bargain, mister, but I'm afraid the answer's still no." 

Sam shrugged, a self-satisfied smirk curling up the side of his face. "It's not like you have much of a choice."

"You're boring me," Gabriel announced, standing up. "It was nice seeing ya, Sammy, but a runaway angel's gotta keep on the move if he wants to stay hidden." He snaps once, and the sound echoes through the warehouse, crisp and clear. 

Gabriel didn't move. Instead, translucent blue cuffs glowed around the archangel's wrists, fading away in the span of a few seconds.

Sam tensed, waiting for the heavenly rage, waiting for the archangel to wail and scream and kick and shake the walls until Sam let him go. 

Gabriel laughed.

Sam blinked owlishly as the archangel howled with laughter, sitting back down on the floor and grabbing a sucker from the pile of candy. "This is brilliant," Gabriel said, removing the plastic and popping the sucker in his mouth. "How'd you come up with this?"

"Uh- it was in a book," Sam said. "Grace binding spell."

"Well, you know how I love a good trick," Gabriel purred, propping his chin up on one hand and rolling the sucker around in his mouth. "I'll indulge in your little fantasy."

Sam blinked again. "Really? Just like that?"

Gabriel smirked. "Don't worry that pretty little head of yours, sugar, the hard part's coming up." He pulled the sucker from his mouth. "First, you'll need the rings."


End file.
